Demons and Humans
by Snapy49
Summary: The strange disappearance of Hermione worries more than one, mainly a certain potions teacher who understands quickly enough that something has happened to her. Many questions arise when an adult Hermione suddenly appears in the hall of the castle and she seems to have lived much more than just a desire to take holidays. (Snamione)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Unfortunately, I have no rights on Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Chapter not corrected (sorry)._ _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_

After a vote, it is the Snamione that appears first, for those who voted for the crossover, do not worry, it will come out after!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The disappearance**

The fifth year of the Golden Trio had already begun for several weeks. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the presence of Dolores Umbridge between the walls of the castle. There was not a year at Hogwarts without the Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts being replaced. A curse seemed to impose itself on this post. At least that was what the Hogwarts students had been hoping for after just awhile in the company of the horrible woman dressed in pink.

They could not have more of her boring classes and yet, all were tied hand and foot. She had the full powers delegated by a paranoid Minister. Despite this distressing presence, one thing in particular was strange lately: Hermione Granger was gone. The whole castle had noticed that the young witch had been missing for the past three days, without anyone hearing anything new.

 _\- She is probably somewhere preparing for her next years of classes. You know her; she already knows everything about our year_. Said Ron.

The young redhead then received a blow behind the head from his younger sister.

 _\- You idiot,_ she growled.

 _\- Ron,_ said Harry _, I remind you that in the first year she thought being expelled from school was worse than being killed._

 _\- She may have an arrangement with the teachers!_ Ron added while keeping his sister's eyes to avoid another blow.

\- _Look McGonagall and everyone else, they all seem panicked. I think they don't know more than us._ Harry finishes.

Indeed, no one was ignorant to the point of not having noticed the tension present at teachers. No teacher knew what to make of the Hermione case: was it necessary to talk to the authorities? At the risk of letting the Ministry take advantage of the situation? Or try to solve the situation themselves, if they can do something, or at least discover something.

 _\- As annoying as Miss Granger is, she is the most diligent student of this castle, it seems important to me to act to find her_

Snape had astonished everyone by saying these few words. No one would ever have thought he'd worry about a Gryffindor, and even less Hermione. It was at this moment that Umbridge, who had left behind a small, more indiscreet ear, exclaimed that she was apparently dealing with a bunch of incompetent people who could not find a girl in a school. Nobody was in the mood to argue with her. Inevitably, the Ministry was therefore aware barely a few hours later of the disappearance of the witch.

A small team of aurors loyal to Fudge was sent to Hogwarts to conduct their own investigation. They even went to visit Hermione's parents, almost causing a heart attack when they appeared in their home. No information seemed to emerge from this case and it was thus that three more weeks passed without anyone knowing what had happened to the brunette. The month of November was just beginning and many Gryffindors were withering away from adults' inability to act.

 _\- I wonder if she ... You know ..._ started George who had been having trouble laughing with this sad situation.

 _\- Don't say that,_ Ginny growled. _Whatever happened to Hermione, she's still alive somewhere, I'm sure._

 _\- She's right,_ Fred continued, _Our Mione is the best at surviving all situations_.

At the time of the midday meal, a deafening calm rang out in the great hall when a strange magic was felt by all. A portal was formed at the edge of the wall of the castle between the tables of the students and of the teachers. All eyes were turned towards this portal when a wave of energy seemed to want to cross it. Minerva, Severus and Albus immediately went in front; no one knew what would come out of it.

It was a dark woman who was ejected and arrived on the floor of the castle in a shock that surprised the whole assembly. Only the two teachers and the director could have noticed the similarities between this woman and Hermione. Before a single word could be uttered, a little girl ran past the gate and rushed towards the woman still lying on the ground. The brunette got up painfully and took the little girl in her arms.

\- _I dream or is this Hermione!?_ Harry asked.

 _\- It's not possible, this woman is much older than Mione, and I know she looks like her but it's not possible!_ Exclaims Ron.

 _\- But look good Ron;_ added Ginny, _this is our Hermione. Older I grant you but it's her._

All eyes were now on Hermione and the child she held in her arms. Nobody dared to break the silence that had just set in. The woman in front of them was definitely Hermione Granger. But another thing was certain, she was about ten years older than the student they had seen about a month ago. She was thin enough, her features were hard and there were a few scars here and there about what you could see of her skin. The little girl, attached to the witch, also seemed pretty thin.

\- _Miss Granger ..._ started Albus, _what happened to you?_

The whole assembly then held its breath, waiting for an explanation to be finally revealed to them.

 _\- Just ask Umbridge, she has the answers to many of your questions_ , the Gryffindor snapped.

It was then hundreds of dark looks that melted on the professor of Defence against the Dark Arts. If she could have disappeared at that moment, Umbridge would have done it. There was no doubt that she had her part to play in the disappearance of the witch.

 _\- Mommy..._ the girl said to Hermione.

Several then hiccupped by the surprise felt. How was it possible that their Hermione, the one they had seen about a month before, the one who was 15, had a daughter? Nothing seemed to make sense.

The portal vibrated again, it was obvious that another form of life, whatever it was, would join them. Realizing what was happening, Hermione moved her daughter away to the opposite wall. She placed herself in a fighting position. Only she seemed to know what was going to happen and prepared to defend herself.

The only thing she did not seem to notice was Severus' gaze still on her. He stared at her the very moment she landed almost at his feet.

* * *

 **Note** : This is not a story that will be extremely long: 10-15 chapters but I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Unfortunately, I have no rights on Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Chapter not corrected (sorry)._ _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_

Thank you to dethwatch and to Lexxxi for your Reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A story to tell**

A few seconds after the beginning of the vibrations of the portal, a strange creature appeared. It was difficult to distinguish the passage from the head to the torso and what appeared to be the lower body with the legs. He was tinged with black and red on the whole body and had two horns on his head. It was the very archetype of what muggles called a demon. Looking at him, we could only feel a thrill going through our bodies.

Hermione was the only one who did not seem frightened by the monster facing her or she showed nothing. She was looking at him with intense hatred, and they all realized that if one look had the ability to kill then that creature would already be on the ground. Yet even though she was already fighting, she did not seem to have her wand with her. Nobody pointed to Hermione winning against this demon.

\- _You come back with me!_ He snarled at Hermione, pointing to what appeared to be his finger.

 _\- No way. I am free and I intend to remain so._

To everyone's surprise, she made a fireball appear in her hand. No burning seemed to be felt and in view of the control she showed, it was obvious that Hermione was not at her first try. Some people were searching on the witch for her wand or at least a few pieces of which she would have found a way to draw energy but nothing.

She threw him the fireball right in the chest which projected the creature through the portal. Everyone was impressed by the power that was coming out of the witch right now, though it was obvious that she had been quite exhausted by this manoeuvre. The little girl then rushed into the arms of her mother who almost struggled to lift but tried not to show it.

 _\- Miss Granger,_ exclaimed Minerva, _tell us what has happened to you!_

 _\- First, I want to know one thing, professor.._

 _\- All that you want._

 _\- How long have I been..._

She did not bother to finish her sentence when she noticed Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. It was then that she realized that they did not look older than in her own memories that seemed very far away.

 _\- It's been three weeks and a few days, since you've disappeared from our point of view,_ said Albus.

A sad expression then appeared on the witch's gaze, which realized that it would be really impossible for her to find a little of her normal life. All she had hoped for was to find her family one day. Yet it seemed difficult to find a lost friendship with teenagers when she was now an adult and a mother. She put her daughter on the ground without letting go of her hand. Approaching then, step by step towards Umbridge, she stared at her with an aggressive and hateful look.

 _\- Do you explain to them or do I do it?_ She asked her.

 _\- I ... Uh ... I … I do not know what you ..._ Stammered the woman in pink.

Hermione sighed at the total lack of courage that the old Slytherin in front of her had. It was not even the courage that she ultimately lacked, but the simple respect for the other and the ability to take responsibility for her actions.

 _\- Twelve years ago, from my point of view, of course, Dolores Umbrage invited me to her office. With the ambient tension at the castle and the few worries experienced in class, I thought I would be reprimanded._

The brunette then explained that she was greeted by a Umbridge with a huge smile that afternoon. Although finding this strange, she was not suspicious of what she thought was a teacher. The teacher then explained to her that she wanted to reward her desire to learn as well as her intelligence, by sharing some things with her.

Umbridge had then approached a strange mirror. Hermione had immediately thought of a muggle tale she knew about another world on the other side of a mirror. The young witch had pretty quickly realized that it was a portal between the dimensions. It was when she stopped thinking of a certain white rabbit that she felt two hands behind her back push her through the mirror.

 _\- Sorry? What have you done?_ Almost cried McGonagall, more red than ever.

Hermione could only smile at her house manager. She was the only one to smile in the whole room.

 _\- Once I realized that I had landed in another dimension, I had to know first what kind it was and then how to get back._

 _\- I imagine it was not one of the most enjoyable to live with your guest._ Concludes Albus.

She nodded sadly. Hermione then explained that she had found herself in a demonic-like dimension. Humans, at least the few that existed there, served as slaves to demons and other creatures who lived there. She looked down, deep in her memories before remembering that she had not finished her story.

 _\- I found myself without my wand, since it was destroyed, so I did what I could to control my magic without. You saw the result._

Hermione could only smile; it was one of the few things that made her proud of all she had been through all these years. That and the little brown head that looked at her continuously with a huge smile.

\- _Like other humans, I was reduced to slavery. But I ended up finding the strength to escape_.

 _\- She was your strength, I'm wrong?_ Albus asked, looking at the little girl.

 _\- It's exact. When I realized that I had become pregnant, I realized that I could not let my child live what I had lived so I escaped._

The force that emanated from Hermione led to the admiration of all who listened to her story. Even the Slytherins were not insensitive to what she was saying. She ended by adding that she had lived by moving from human colony to human colony, hiding from time to time to prevent her daughter to become a slave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Unfortunately, I have no rights on Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Chapter not corrected (sorry)._ _If someone wants to help me with the correction, send me a message!_

Thank you to CristaKitty, Padme.G and Lucyole (thank you for your cookies *-*) for your Reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Medical Exam**

Hermione let go of her daughter's hand for a few moments while she moved closer to Umbridge. All noticed the sinking eyes and the murderous look on the witch. The Gryffindor made another fireball appear in the palm of her hand, bigger than the previous one, and focused on Umbridge.

 _\- Do you want to know what I'm thinking?_

The Defences against the dark arts teacher swallowed a few times without daring to add a small sentence. She was a professional to show others insurance even when she did not have one. Yet she was caught off guard for once and did not know what to do or say who would get out of this bad situation.

 _\- I'm wondering why I have not killed you yet if you want to know everything._ The witch said seriously.

 _\- You would not dare, you're not a killer, Miss Granger!_ Growled the woman in pink

The brunette then exploded with laughter, a laugh that made a lot of people shudder in the room. She passed her fireball from one hand to another while keeping a smile. Severus knew that kind of look for seeing it many times when he was a Death Eater. He never thought he saw that gleam of cruelty in Hermione's eyes. This look was the desire to kill, the desire to take revenge or simply to appease a murderous instinct.

 _\- I'm not a killer? And what allows you to say this! You do not know how I lived and even survived for the last twelve years. It's hard to stay alive while keeping your innocence in this kind of world..._

She approached a little closer; there remained now only the table of teachers to separate the two women. Hermione had faced many demons in her life but the worst of all was in front of her from her point of view. Nobody dared to intervene, some even dreamed to see her kill Umbridge, it was only justice after all.

Severus stood ready to intervene on his side, he was one of those who would have loved to kill and see Umbridge suffer, yet he did not want Hermione to darken her soul more than necessary. She seemed to notice that he would not let her go and backed away. Giving a little smirk to her former teacher, Hermione retrieved her daughter in her arms.

 _\- I am going to the infirmary, professor Dumbledore. For the safety of all, I prefer that no one come to see me for the moment. That does not count, of course, for Madam Pomfrey._

With a sure step but visibly weak, she crossed the central aisle towards the front door without even turning around. Inwardly, the witch was seething with rage but she was aware that killing Umbridge would lead to nothing, at least for the moment. The only feeling of relief she felt was when she felt the wave of compassion that Severus was sending in her direction. She could feel that his gaze did not deviate from her person and used his support.

 **-0-**

An hour later, Hermione and her daughter were joined by the nurse who was allowed to do routine tests. The girl was the first to be examined and did not seem at all afraid of the magic that radiated around her. Her smile was easily passed on, whether it was to her own mother or to the nurse.

 _\- She's fine. It is true that some more substantial meals would not hurt her but she is fine._

Hermione did not hesitate to let out a small sigh of relief as she heard the reassuring words of the nurse. She then left her daughter on the next bed, giving her toys to occupy her while she was examined. It was with horror that the nurse discovered the body of her patient. The young witch had scars on almost the entire body and only skin on her bones.

 _\- I do not think I'm going to surprise you, Miss Granger, by telling you that you'll have to take on better eating habits..._

 _\- Indeed, I suspected it enough._

 _\- I'm going to give you some balms to apply on the scars, most of them should eventually disappear but I can't guarantee for all._

 _\- Do your best, I trust you._

As she had requested, no one came to visit them for the rest of the day. Madam Pomfrey asked for a complete rest as well as a good meal which was prepared by the elves of the castle. They were more than happy to find Hermione, she had always been adorable with them and they promised to help her recover as best they could.

 **-0-**

The next morning, Dumbledore asked to see Hermione. At first reluctant, the witch could only accept to receive him. He did not come alone; however, he was accompanied by Severus and Minerva. The nurse received them separately at first to give them their first results.

 _\- How are they?_ Albus asked.

 _\- Better, the girl is great especially with a solid meal in the stomach; I would say she is about two years. Miss Granger is recovering from her starvation. She also has several scars on her body._

 _\- What do you think?_ Minerva questioned.

 _\- I would say that it is related to torture as blows but I do not prefer to make assumptions. All I can tell you is that the scars have different ages so she suffered this for several years._

Severus was silent. He did not dare to believe what he was hearing. How could anyone want to hurt a woman like Hermione? Certainly, she could be quite annoying at times, yet there was no one who inspired her more passivity and respect for the other than this woman. They all walked to the bed where they had slept together.

 _\- Hello Miss Granger, and?_ Began Albus.

\- _I forgot that I had not made the presentations, here is Hope Granger,_ said Hermione which made smile the girl.

 _\- And this little girl's father, where is he?_

Minerva's question irritated Severus deeply. It was not her business after all. There were more urgent things than knowing who gave 50% of his DNA to create this girl. Her slight annoyance was perceived by Hermione who sent him a small smile before answering.

 _\- He was a slave like me; he died before the birth of Hope._

She gently stroked her daughter's hair, and she slid into her arms. Minerva could not hold back a tear that ran down her cheek. It hurt so much to see her former student like this. Although her curiosity was insatiable enough, a part of her did not want to know everything that had happened to Hermione. It was by looking at her completely that Severus noticed a force he had never felt at Hermione while guessing the broken side in her soul.

A single desire lived in him, the desire of revenge this young woman by killing Umbridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Unfortunately, I have no rights on Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Chapter not corrected (sorry)._ _If someone wants to help me with the correction, send me a message!_

Thank you to Bella lily snape, Master of Sorrow, Lucyole (always cookie *-*) and to .007 for your Reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 4: What to do now?**

The teachers then met in the Director's office to discuss Hermione's case. Of course, none of the members of the school had been made aware of any additional information about the witch. Discretion was in order. Dumbledore went around in circles again and again not knowing what to do. It was necessary, initially, to manage the case of Umbridge which remained complex. Having already warned the Ministry of Magic, Albus had heard that they were all in favour of a plot. This story was too staggering, too unrealistic and absurd for any sane person to believe.

\- _We can not let it go as if nothing had happened, Albus, it's inconceivable!_ exclaimed the director of the red and gold.

 _\- It would prove to all those who are still hesitating between the Dark Lord's side and ours that we are not able to protect our students in Hogwarts._ Severus added.

 _\- I'm fully aware of that, trust me both. I am going to make a report claiming the truth of my statements to the Ministry. For the moment I can not do better, my hands are tied._

Deeply enervated by the useless interview he had just had with his colleagues, Severus went out for a while. Having no classes until the next day, he did not want to go to the dungeons for the moment. Taking advantage of the lunch break and the very few students present in the corridors at this moment, he swam quietly in the quiet alleys of the castle.

Hermione had exactly the same idea as him. The witch took advantage of the calm to get out of the infirmary with her daughter. It had been a long time since she had seen a park, trees, or even grass. Hope had never seen it before. They arrived at the border between the front of the castle and the school park and stopped at the limit.

\- _Remember what mom told you, darling? About the grass, leaves, flowers. That's all!_

The girl did not say a word to that. She was just staring at the entire landscape in front of her. Hermione then kneeled next to her daughter, undoing the shoes the nurse had provided for the girl. The witch wanted the girl to know the feeling of walking in the grass. Smoothing the ground gently, she grinned with a smile that she put herself on the lawn, chuckling lightly without really getting out of the corner of her eye at her maternal mark.

Severus watched the scene from afar, watching Hermione smile at the situation and enjoys the moment. He could see in her eyes that she had not been a minimum happy for a long time. The Potions teacher approached slowly, indicating his arrival with a cough.

 _\- Professor Snape, I did not expect to see you outside at this hour. You do not eat with the rest of the school?_

 _\- Let's just say that the recent events and their turn slightly cut my appetite._

She nodded, understanding what he meant. Feeling like a relief that someone cared a little bit about her.

 _\- I'm really sorry for what happened to you Miss Granger._

Looking at him without an ounce of judgment, Hermione looked for sincerity in his eyes and that's exactly what she found. He was the last person she imagined to see today. In her mind, it was rather Professor Mc Gonagall who would have come to meet her.

\- _You have nothing to excuse you professor. You are not the one who sent me in this dimension. And then ..._ she began with a slight smile.

 _\- And?_

\- _You must have enjoyed the last few weeks when no Miss-Know-it-All came to disrupt your classes_.

He could only laugh at the remark she had just made. It was the last thing he had thought about all the time he was wondering where she could be. They laughed together then calmed down. They returned for a few minutes their attention to the little one, now running after a butterfly.

 _\- To be honest, this is a trait that I particularly like about you. Unlike the gherkins that serve me as students, at least you were really interested in my class._

The witch blushed under the effect of the little revelation that had just made her former teacher. She was sincerely flattered that he had this kind of thought about her, she who had always thought he was despised by him. He allowed himself to observe it in more detail, since the moment he had really looked into the infirmary; the witch did not seem to have recovered much strength. Severus then saw various scars here and there on her arms and neck.

\- _I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey to maximize the quality of the potions you use for treatment. I'll make sure you have only a few scars left._

She looked at him more than surprised. Since when did Professor Snape care so much for her well-being and health? Of course, she liked that, it was a strange feeling to feel protected by someone. Hermione was perfectly aware that he was a man of his word and that he did not put it lightly. Yet her curiosity was piqued.

 _\- Why do you care as much to help me professor? Where do you get this feeling of sympathy for me?_ She asked in a small voice.

\- _To put it simply, Miss Granger, you were the Gryffindor who gave me hope in this house that I thought only populated by idiots of all kinds. I find it unfortunate that your future has been compromised. You had, no, you have potential._

A laugh was then heard, Hermione had just been joined in her good mood by her daughter, who was giving Severus a huge, even huge smile. She did not answer Slytherin's remark, however. There was a time when she would have defended her comrades, but today she just wanted to enjoy the compliment.

 _\- Do you plan to resume your schooling?_

 _\- No ... It's been twelve years now that I did not use a wand. And then, with Hope, I have other priorities now._

 _\- No wand is needed for Potions._

He gave her a look filled with support. It was something he said in the first class of the first year after all. Hermione knew he had not invented this fact.

 _\- I am impressed, professor, by the fact of you than I discover today._

The slight breeze blew against them and gave another laugh to the girl who returned to her race for insects. The two adults, they just remained next to each other, to enjoy this moment.

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay, I have been pretty busy this last month. Here I am again with already several other chapters already written! Happy reading and thanks again for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Unfortunately, I have no rights on Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Chapter not corrected (sorry)._ _If someone wants to help me with the correction, send me a message!_

Thank you to Glass-NotCannon, Lucyole (still love cookie ^^) and to oveInTheBattleField for your Reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Flash-Back**

They remained to look at the nature that surrounded them without really reacting. It was only after several minutes that Severus decided to return his attention to his former student. He wanted to know more. Not out of mere curiosity, no, he left it to ordinary mortals. What he wanted was to understand what she had experienced to better understand the situation. It was simply in his nature to want to understand things before acting.

\- _What happened to you there? I understand that you do not really want to talk about it._

 _\- And yet you ask._

 _\- Certainly, I would just like to have all the elements to apprehend at best all this._

Hermione could not help but laugh at that remark. It was the opposite of what she had known about the Gryffindors, it had always been more: I guess and I look for the facts after. For the little who even lingered to suppose on any situation. For a long time, the young woman had wondered why she had been to Gryffindor rather than to Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat had to have its reasons after all.

 _\- I could tell you everything. Yet I don't think words are the most appropriate way to understand precisely._

 _\- What do you mean by that?_

 _\- The difficulty comes from the formulation of terms that could complicate your understanding. I have another idea to tell you my story._

 _\- May I know the principle?_

 _\- You are, if my memory is good, a good Legilimens. I can open my mind and let you see my story._

The Slytherin director was more than surprised by Hermione's proposal. Yet it was indeed a good way to understand the unfolding of a story without words interfering and corrupt the meaning. They faced each other and the witch allowed Severus free access to her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hermione: 15 years old.

The abandonment. What had happened? Why did the reassuring walls of Hogwarts disappear? The last thing the witch remembered was Umbridge's invitation and then … She was here. The sky was a sickening orange and the ground was bordering the burgundy. The stifling heat attacked her immediately and she took several minutes to regain her senses and adapt to this new environment.

 _Severus could understand all the fear and anguish felt by this teenager in distress._

Hermione: 18 years old.

The chains. Hermione felt like she had been wearing it for centuries. Her worn wrists were an additional torture for the young woman who was already suffering physically and morally. Horror visions constantly surrounded her, be it through the permanent presence of demon or by other humans reduced to a slave state like her. Hermione had more pain than rubbing, bruises and burns already running through her body like a mark reminding her bondage.

 _Severus could understand the impact of the constant pain on the young woman._

Hermione: 20 years old.

Solitude. There is nothing better than to face yourself to meditate on your life. Hermione hated this sentence since he had been used to sleeping in a small cell. Little? Apparently not enough because her masters judged that two people would pass. Melkor. Unusual name for one who became what she nicely named her "roommate". She must, however, be wary. Who could predict what an unattended man could do to her? Still, the young man's gaze seemed as empty as Hermione's. This simple presence made her live a few better days.

 _Severus could understand the urge to be surrounded by similar beings in a human being._

Hermione: 23 years old.

Floor. It was one of the few things Hermione had known perfectly since her arrival in this world. She could describe the roughness of each grain of the red sand that she moved by dragging her feet. Yet that night she was looking at it otherwise. A man, a friend, a confidant, that's what Melkor had become. That night she tried to forget the infamous life she had. In a few days she would be a year older and her imprisonment did not seem to end.

 _Severus could understand the feeling of despair pervading all the cells of the witch._

Hermione: 24 years old.

The weight. Hermione felt like weighing a ton both mentally and physically. Just when she realized she was pregnant, the witch and Melkor had envisioned an escape plan. The plan was successful. Melkor had died there. Hermione could only rely on herself to survive. She owed it for the child she was carrying. She relived everything that had already happened to her: abandonment, chains, solitude, and the floor she knew so well. Her life had changed a lot since Hogwarts. It was only a kick in her belly that brought her back to reality.

 _Severus could understand the story of this helpless future mother._

 _ **End of Flash-Back**_

Eye contact broke off slowly. Hermione looked back at her daughter peacefully playing in the grass. The weight she had long felt, she could feel a small part go away by the simple fact of having spoken about her experience. Severus could not pronounce a single word. For his part, he was looking for how a woman who had lived through all this could still manage to laugh and smile. The wizard had not seen everything about her life there and how she had survived after Hope's birth. He did not really want to know more. Curiosity was no longer so intense, he now understood better the woman sitting next to him.

 _\- I am very surprised, professor._

 _\- By what?_

 _\- I never thought I'd confide in you. Yet, it's like evidence. You do not judge hastily. You take the time to think. Thank you._

Severus smiled. A simple, straightforward and light smile. It was rare that someone thank him for anything. He knew she was sincere and it touched him deeply. Inwardly, he made to himself a promise that changed the appearance of his face.

 _\- Can I know what you think? Or even have a simple little reaction?_

He looked at her, and then in a soft voice that was unfamiliar to him, he simply replied:

 _\- I make the solemn oath that I will not let anyone hurt you anymore. Both of you._

* * *

 **Note :** You have the right to blame me for my absence, I admit that I was long for this Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Unfortunately, I have no rights on Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Chapter not corrected (sorry)._ _If someone wants to help me with the correction, send me a message!_

Thank you to LoveInTheBattleField, madphysicist, Lucyole (cookie !) for your Reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Duel of Knowledge**

The end of the day passed quite peacefully. Severus had returned to his classroom, not without thinking of all he had discovered about the witch. He kept thinking of what she had to live through all this time. She had known hell in the worst possible way. Severus would have liked to die a good hundred times if he had been in her place. Yet, when he looked at her, he did not see the pain, the regret that should be omnipresent in Hermione's very soul.

Instead, it was hope, joy of feeling safe again. He felt a deep admiration invade him for the witch. It was a rare thing for him. The last person he had been so respectful of was Lily. And it had been in his youth. Today, with experience and hindsight, he was more aware of what respect for others really meant.

Dumbledore had come to meet the witch who was resting in the infirmary. He had told her of her old friends' desire to come and see her. Hermione sighed for a long time. She did not really know what to do. The witch finally accepted, not without great envy, in honour of their friendship. But the Gryffindor was not fooled; they were still 15-year-olds when she was 27 years old. She was a mother and her childhood was far behind her.

\- _How are you Hermione?_ Harry asked softly.

\- _I ... it's okay. Thanks Harry._

\- _And, is it your daughter, the little girl behind you?_ Ginny questioned, looking at the small girl seat in the next bed.

\- _Exact. Her name is Hope. And you? How are you, all three?_

The discussion continued on much platitude. Hermione felt the discomfort. It was hard to argue with the three teenagers in front of her. They did not share the same things anymore.

 _\- I hope at least they will fire Umbridge ...After what she did to you._

\- _It will not be that simple, Ron. Umbridge has the support of the Ministry with her._

With relief, the end of this meeting arrived. Hermione could not find a subject for conversation anymore. She realized with surprise that she had managed to talk better with Severus. It had been almost natural with him. The witch tried not to rethink all this until the arrival of the meal time. She was going to settle, out of habit, at the Gryffindor table with her daughter. To avoid further embarrassment, Albus invited her to sit with the teachers.

She initially wanted to approach Minerva. Yet this would imply being close to Umbridge, something that the young woman would have struggled to endure. She then walked to Severus where two additional seats were added to the table to accommodate them. The Slytherin director gave her a small nod without losing the cold air he was showing in public. The crowd was ready to start the meal when the ringing of a spoon on a glass stopped them. Umbridge seemed to have something to say.

\- _My dear students at Hogwarts. In view of recent events, I must remind you of the Department's point of view. I am here to guarantee your understanding of the magic and the success of your exams. So I have to ..._

A laugh was heard. All turned to the source of this sneer. Hermione then came to her senses, noting that the entire room was watching her. Umbridge shot her a glare. She coughed a good blow to try to resume her speech but noticed that Hermione continued to laugh, discreetly but still audibly.

 _\- Can I know the reason for this hilarity?_ Asked Umbridge.

 _\- Sorry, but as far as I remember, you're not the best one to talk to students about understanding magic. Especially when you look at your learning methods, Madam Umbridge._

\- _Professor Umbridge, please._

 _\- For that I grant you this title, you should deserve it. Which is not the case._

The tension was at its height. You could feel that humour was not felt in either voice. Hermione was supported by everyone but mentally. No student or teacher would dare to accompany her in her fight against the lady in pink.

\- _Sincerely_ , said Hermione. _I'm taking any student from ... Um ... Let's say 5th grade, and he'll be better than you to teach._

Everyone knew she was right. Umbridge was content to give the lines to read and copy in departmentally approved manuals. She was anything but pedagogue and used tyrannical methods to make herself respected, not knowing how to do it by imposing herself as any other teacher.

 _\- Do you think you're smarter than me, Miss Granger? Still, I would know that you do not know how to get rid of Cornish Elves!_

\- _You do not have better in mind than creatures of a 2nd year class? Pathetic ... Dear Hogwarts teachers, please, put both of us to a test!_

Umbridge raged inside. Yet she could not afford to refuse such a request, it would be admitted before all that she was inferior to a this girl. She nodded. Severus could not hold back a smile, he already knew who was going to be the winner of this little duel of knowledge. He let his colleagues start with this interrogation.

\- _What is the spell for turning an animal into a stemmed glass?_ Minerva questioned.

Hermione looked at Umbridge, giving her a few minutes to answer. Noticing that it did not come, she said:

 _\- Vera Verto._

 _\- A useless curse, that's why i did not remember it, that's all._

The director of the Gryffindor was indignant at such a remark and prepared to retort in a scathing manner when she received a little sign of Albus that letting the duel continue would be more humiliating for Umbridge. Indeed, he understood that she hoped to put an end to all this.

\- _When should you pay attention to a Venomous Tentacula?_ Asked Professor Sprout.

 _\- Then, a question about the danger, Umbridge. You do not know what to answer?_

Noting the witch's intense discomfort, Hermione giggled before answering that she was: while she was teething. This continued with various questions. Even Severus came to ask for the composition of the Living Dead potion, a 6th year issue. Hermione managed to answer easily while Dolores was still silent. The latter screamed that she would not let such an affront pass without doing anything. She left the big room grunting and swearing.

All the students got up and all the teachers. They began to applaud her. Severus prepared to do the same when Hope got on his knees, standing up to applaud her mother. The girl did not approach anyone except Hermione, and it surprised everyone that she was allowing herself such proximity to the Potions teacher. Yet it snatched a smile from Hermione who could only appreciate the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Unfortunately, I have no rights on Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Chapter not corrected (sorry)._ _If someone wants to help me with the correction, send me a message!_

Thank you to LoveInTheBattleField, Darkstorm920, Lucyole (cookie again ^^) for your Reviews !

 **Chapter 7: Evolution of things.**

The tension had gone down somewhat since the duel between the two women and Hermione had had a great evening just remembering the humiliation she had inflicted to Umbridge. Yet it was not so much that the young witch kept in mind as the highlight of the day. It was just that little moment shared between Severus and her daughter. For so long, she had thought there would be only her and Hope. The world in which the little girl was born, this hideous world yet become so familiar was now history. Hermione was well aware of it.

 _\- I do not even dare to imagine anything that goes through your mind, Miss Granger._

This deep voice took her out of her reverie. Hermione had almost forgotten she was in Professor Snape's potions lab. She had become accustomed to his presence. The young woman would never have imagined, in her early years, that it was possible to appreciate the mere presence of someone. The fact was, however, there was not a day left without her trying to see her former teacher.

\- _Let's just say that I measure the distance travelled since my ... Hum ... Disappearance, shall we say_.

 _\- And where does this little reflection lead?_

 _\- To my joy to find a quiet place in this big castle. And, I must confess, that knowing that Hope is resting a few hours under the supervision of Madam Pomfrey makes me feel good._

 _\- You are a woman before a mother, don't forget it._

It was strange to talk like this with Snape and yet so natural. Hermione could only smile at the wizard's remarks. Each of his character traits, each of his actions towards her was calm and thoughtful. Certainly, she could not expect to see such maturity in her old friends but discovered a new one. Severus, too, had to admit that he was surprised himself. Being more of the solitary kind, he had found in Hermione a companion of rest and reflection. He hastily waited for their conversation, however brief they may be.

 _\- Dumbledore also wanted me to send you a request, my dear._

Hermione arched an eyebrow; we could expect everything with a headmaster like him. Not stopping Severus in his sentence, she just waited for the rest. They always addressed one another, with extreme politeness, almost even exaggerated. But it was their way of showing mutual respect.

 _\- Since your small intervention in the Great Hall, Umbridge has not dared to get back to the castle. It has been a week since the students no longer have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class._

 _\- Cowardly and incompetent. Strangely, I'm not surprised._

Severus did not hold back the slight smile that appeared on his face.

 _\- He doubts, however, that he will eventually hear from her or the Ministry. In the meantime, students must have classes. That's where he thought of you._

\- _Me? But I have not even finished my studies._

 _\- And yet you could answer questions of 6th year without any problem._

Hermione knew he had just taken her to her own game. She could not hide the knowledge she had; it was her way of being after all. Severus knew exactly what to say to be convincing, he reminded her that she was always the first to help the most desperate students of her home. This remark had the effect of snatching a laugh from the witch.

 _\- There is no shadow of doubt on the pedagogical side you own. I even saw the patience you have with things like Longbottom._

 _\- I ... I do not know._

 _\- You have the knowledge, the skills, as well as the assured help of all the teaching staff._

 _\- Even you?_ she asked with a slight smile.

 _\- Of course._

Snape had not even tried to hide this evidence. They'd already spent a few moments together in the lab just rekindling the witch's memories. The Gryffindor did not take long to get back on her feet and Severus even wondered how he was going to convince her to continue this kind of lesson. After all, how can I learn more from someone who knows everything? It was, however, the little excuse he enjoyed using to always see her a little more.

She ends up giving in to him. Dumbledore was not fooled. He had noticed the connection between the young woman and his colleague; he knew very well that, by going through Snape, his chances of convincing Hermione were higher.

So it was with a mixed class of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Grade 5 that Hermione began her professorship. It was almost instinctive for her to take the time to explain things. The old Red and Gold was, however, still not comfortable with the idea of using her wand. But the words and detailed and clear explanations she used seemed to be enough to illustrate the lesson. Soon enough all managed to perform an "Expeliarmus" more or less effective.

 _\- Was I right or wrong, speaking of you as a born pedagogue?_

 _\- I must therefore grant you a privilege to thank you, professor._

 _\- Which?_ Severus could not deny the curiosity that grabbed him.

 _\- As a colleague, call me Hermione, if it's not..._

 _\- That suits me, if it's mutual, of course._

Hermione nodded in agreement. She would never have thought that she would eventually call her potions teacher by his first name, and even less that he would do the same. The days passed and another change was added, the familiarity settled down but only when they were alone. It was reassuring for Hermione to have found someone who makes her feel normal. Besides, Severus was spending time with her, but also with Hope. Sometimes he replaced Poppy in the child's supervision during her nap, while Hermione was teaching. It was not complicated in itself but it was a thing enormously appreciated by the young woman.

One afternoon, she stayed in the office entrance where Severus was taking care of Hope.

 _\- Look, look at it Hope, you'll like this little trick._

With a slight wand, Severus showed a few birds in the room, singing loudly. The girl was thrilled. She loved magic, especially the beautiful magic she discovered with Severus. Hermione could only smile at the scene. She would not allow herself to be exposed to the risk of spoiling the Slytherin's harsh and cruel reputation. The witch did not understand why she felt so good in Severus' presence.

She was, moreover, far from suspecting what the man in question was feeling. The latter did not dare to admit, even to himself, the more and more strong feelings he felt. Since Lily, he had not allowed himself to hope for anything but loneliness. This was how his life was done, finally so far. Yet even Hope's little smile had the gift of making her day sweeter. It was even hard to seem heartless in class.

Unfortunately, it was not to mention Umbridge who was not going to leave the castle like that.

 _\- I received an owl from the Ministry for you Miss Granger_. Dumbledore explained to Hermione in front of his colleagues at an impromptu meeting.

 _\- And?_

\- _You are summoned officially to the Ministry of Magic for an meeting with the Minister as well as Dolores Umbridge._

The witch sighed, the approaching winter vacations were not going to be easy. She accepted the mail before leaving the group to return to her quarters. The witch was surprised to have a visit that night from Severus. Letting him settle on the sofa, she sits next to him.

 _\- Did you make your decision? On the summons, I mean._

- _I do not have much to say, I'll go because I don't have choice._

 _\- You do not have to worry about Hope, she will stay with me the time of your absence. You know she will not risk anything by my side._

It was only a small sentence, but it was just a sequence of simple, sweet words that softened the witch's exhausting day. She allowed herself to sit in the arms of the Slytherin who, although a little surprised, did not push her back. A little girl joined the embrace. Delighted with the initiative, Severus knew that he, too, should try to move forward, and why not offer to Hermione to spend Christmas in his home.


End file.
